


A Little Game of Cops and Robbers

by idioticempathy (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, hells yeah lets do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/idioticempathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover of Wildbow's Worm and Homestuck, pitting characters against each other in a desperate battle for control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game of Cops and Robbers

              Terezi froze. "Heir, they're headed towards the borders. You know there's a river there, the hydrokinetic will almost certainly provide them with a quick getaway," she whispered, "Can you compress it? As if the water is being pulled into a big box made of air." John nodded, and rushed off to obey. Terezi turned to one of the many draconian beings that surrounded her. "Blaze, fetch Spinnerette!" The crimson reptile flew off to trap the agile girl. "Pyralspite, over here!" Climbing on the fire-eyed dragon, she rose above the clouds at a breakneck speed.  
              Pulling out a walkie-talkie-esque thing that Equius- no, she scolded herself- Circuit had made for communication during battle. "The hydrokinetic- Royal, I think his alias was, is approaching the river. Divert him or we're going to have a hell of a problem on our hands." She watched from above as John-slash-Heir created an uncrossable barrier of fierce winds between Royal and their watery demise.  
              Spinerette was cornered by Blaze now, but she was not without her own defenses. She was not labeled as a class A threat for nothing. Out of her pocket she pulled a tiny insect- no, arachnid- a spider! Shit. She blew it from her finger, and it grew a hundred or so times it's original size. "Attack the dragon!," she screeched. Blaze fought viciously, but in the end was subdued by the venom in the bites of the mutated spider. "Back to headquarters, Blaze!" She looked down at her ivory steed. With a grimace, she said, "Dive, Pyral."  
              Noticing that Feferi- Resurrection, to the media- was clashing with Mutant, the grey-skinned boy with candy-coloured horns and the power to control blood, Terezi frowned. She was useless in case of a need for back-up against Spinerette. His power was fairly ineffective against Resurection though, which was good. Heir was still engaging with Royal, and Circuit was trying desperately to subdue Hunter's Bane. The heroic forces called her Huntress, but as far as had been seen, she was fiercely defensive of her name.  
              Running headlong into Spinnerette's arachnid soldier, Terezi had Pyralspite release a burst of white-hot flame. The spider's exoskeleton cracked, revealing internal organs and sinewy muscle. The spider collapsed. "Mara!," Spinnerette screamed, rushing towards the fallen beast. Terezi thought to take this as an opportunity to imprison her, and began to nudge her reptilian mount towards the girl. "You better stay the motherfuck away from her or I'll bash your face in." Fuck, Terezi thought to herself. The clown boy, Capricorn. The one that could- her vision blurred and her thoughts swam. It struck her that she was falling off Pyralspite, but everything seemed very far away. She was in someone's arms...  
              Terezi woke from her stupor in a cage. "Pyralspite! Resurrection! Circuit! Anyone?," she whimpered, "Where am I?" Then her memories of recent events returned. Spinerette. Her spider. Pyralspite. Capricorn. Anger filled her mind and fogged her crimson eyes, and she screamed. Not a high pitched, child's scream, but a huge release of pure hatred in the form of sound. "Shut up in there, Dragon girl." The source of the noise was the case fifty-three, the pretty grey-skinned boy. Mutant, she recalled. One of her captors.   
              "L3T M3 OUT!" she screamed, reverting to the Russian accent she had acquired all those years ago when she was young. "I said, shut. up." Her mouth went numb, and she suspected it was because the boy was controlling blood flow. "Capricorn, could you knock her out again?," he called. "Sure," was the response that was given, and she dreaded every moment leading up to it. Then she was floating in a land of bliss once again.


End file.
